minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Herobrine: The Final Attack
'Herobrine: The Final Attack '''is the ending to Minecraft. It features several heroes going up against Herobrine, the Ender Dragon, and other mobs. Characters *'Steve (Human) '- The first Minecraftian to arrive in Harrisburg. His brother, Hank, later became Herobrine. With his friends Lawerence and Pamela, he heads to stop Herobrine and save Minecraftia. *'Hank/Herobrine (Human/Evil Demon) '- Steve's brother. When he arrived in Heroesburg, he was captured by several Endermen and turned into Herobrine. Hank has now gained the power to control the evil mobs and the Ender Dragon. *'Jordan (Pig) '- Steve's sidekick and a bit of a prankster. When Hank rose to power, Jordan warned Steve using photos. *'Mayor Notch (Human) '- As the founder of Heroesburg, Notch runs the humble town. Herobrine destroyed most of the town, and Notch grabbed his enchanted gold armor, sword, and bow, and joined the fight. *'Lawerence (Human) '- A bit of a show-off, Lawerence is a friend to Steve and Pamela. When Herobrine attacked, he went into battle against several Zombie Pigmen. *'Pamela (Creeper) '- Pamela is the friendliest Creeper you'll meet. She can predict any of Herobrine's movements, and can control the Creepers. *'Douglas (Human) '- Douglas was a simple weapon crafter until Herobrine attacked Heroesburg. As the team's mechanic, Douglas fixes any broken weapons or pickaxes. He always carries an Enchantment table with him so he can give the extra power to a weapon. *'Ashley (Creeper) '- Pamela's sister. She abandoned Herobrine's army after seeing an encaged citizen of her kind. *'Marlin (Human) '- Marlin can tame anything from Creepers, Zombies, and other mobs. His pet wolf, Worriz, can attack very well. *'Worriz (Wolf) '''- Worriz is the pet of Marlin. When he was a pup, his parents were taken away, leaving Marlin to find him. Story Chapter 1: "Heroesburg means Home" It was yet another peaceful day in Heroesburg. Not too far from the ruins of Oak Town, Heroesburg was a fine kingdom by itself. Today, however, the skies were as dark as a Coal Ore. "George, what's going on?" a female villager asked. "Donna, I don't know," George replied. A roar filled the air, and the Ender Dragon swooped in. Pamela and Ashley, two friendly Creepers, had seen the Ender Dragon land on a nearby rooftop. "Oh no..... He's back...."Pamela nervously said. In a large house just at the back of town, a young Minecraftian named Steve was enchanting several of his pieces of armor. "Hmm, my gold armor with Protection II, my gold sword with Fire Aspect III, and here goes my golden pickaxe...."Steve spoke before a mighty SWACK!!! Hit the building. There was the black dragon with its rider, an exact replica of Steve except he was wearing a green shirt. His name was Herobrine. "Hank...what have you done?" Steve told his brother. Chapter 2: "Battle of the Brothers" Herobrine replied finally; "I have destroyed Notch's Castle, sunk several ''Titanic ''remakes, and yet again destroyed Oak Town." Below the mighty dragon, Pamela and Ashley were staring up at Steve, Jordan, and Herobrine. "Now, I think we sssssshould go away before Herobrine killsssss ussss...."Ashley told Pamela. "No. We sssshould fight for Minecraftia." Category:Herobrine Category:Stories